


Sink Your Teeth In

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mind Control, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Lydia tries to find a quiet place to read "Dracula," not expecting to run into an actual vampire
Relationships: Original Female Character/Vampire
Series: Spooky Sex [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Sink Your Teeth In

The manor had been abandoned for as long as anyone could remember, and certainly long before Lydia had been born. It was a veritable mansion, three stories tall with multiple wings, albeit one that hadn’t been taken care of in decades, if not centuries. The structure was covered in overgrowth and exuded a strong, almost overpowering aura of menace, as though merely entering the manor would suck the very life right out of you.

Lydia had heard the legends about the manor, of course; that it was haunted; that its former inhabitants had been serial killers; that witches had once used it as an undercover coven. But just because she had heard the legends didn’t mean she gave them so much as a second thought. As far as Lydia was concerned, the forgotten manor was simply an abandoned building, nothing more, nothing less, and simply meant she wouldn’t be disturbed.

The doors groaned loudly as the teenager pushed them open, straining a little at the effort necessary to push open their oaken forms. She stood in the doorway for a moment to gather her bearings, dark eyes sweeping over the foyer and its contents. Gothic by design, the foyer was decorated in peeling velvet wallpaper with a matching carpet that led to a grand double-staircase and further branched out into various other wings and corridors. The elements had laid claim to the place, covering in cobwebs and a thick layer of dust that seemed to permeate everything, even the air. It was like stepping into a haunted mansion right out of a horror movie.

Lydia smiled. “Perfect.”

A pretty girl by nature, Lydia was of Korean descent with pale skin made to look even paler thanks to the dark eyeliner and other Goth makeup she painstakingly applied every day. Her hair was long and black, albeit mixed with dark purple dye, she wore a necklace bearing a miniature dagger, and she had both a medusa and a septum piercing. She was dressed simply, having left home in a rage, with knee-high black boots and an equally black hoodie so large it almost entirely hid the tiny black shorts she wore.

In short, the Gothic design of the manor and its dark and decrepit state suited Lydia’s sensibilities precisely, as well as complemented the reason she was here.

Walking into the foyer and then selecting a corner that looked just a little less dusty than the rest, Lydia took a seat on the velvet carpet and pulled out the book she had been carrying with her all this time: Bram Stoker’s _Dracula_. She had been trying to read the book for ages now, it felt like, but no one – not her friends, not her teachers, and most certainly not her family – was willing to give her the peace and quiet she needed in order to finish it. Finally alone, she used her cell phone to dimly illuminate the foyer and then got to reading.

The titular character of _Dracula_ was everything Lydia knew vampires should be: dark, mysterious, dangerous, domineering. Not sexy and sparkling like the vampires of _Twilight_ or diseased and mindless like those of _The Strain_. She longed for the vampires of old, elegant but sinister creatures of the night cursed to survive on the blood of others and who acquired their victims by stalking and seduction. If ever she encountered a vampire, Lydia hoped it would be of the kind she desired, the kind that could make her both shiver in fear and swoon at their touch.

It wasn’t long before the fantasy of being discovered and taken by a vampire right then and there began to consume Lydia’s thoughts, and so she slowly began to move her hand into her shorts as she continued reading. No one knew she was here, after all, and no one ever came anywhere close to the abandoned manor; what harm was there in touching herself? She gasped a little as she pushed a couple fingers inside of herself, pleasuring herself as she tried to lose herself in the book she read. The story only excited her the more she read it, inspiring her to quicken her pace and buck into her own hand.

“Mmmm,” she moaned gently, imagining herself in the Gothic world of _Dracula_ , sighing as the dark and sinister imagery flashed through her mind. She was soaking wet, and wanted nothing more than a preternatural creature of the night to come and claim her right that very moment. “God, I wish vampires were real…”

She didn’t know it at the time, but she was about to get her wish.

Lydia allowed her eyes to close and her head fall back as she fingered herself harder and harder, knowing exactly how to work her own cunt to bring about the most expedient orgasm possible. She placed the book on the floor beside her as waves of pleasure crashed over her form again and again, causing her to moan gently and writhe under her own touch. By the time she finally came, it was almost as much a sigh of relief as it was an orgasm, and she allowed herself a long and throaty moan as she released all of the tension and arousal that had been building up in her for so very long.

“Fuck…” she groaned a little, still leaning her head back with now with a weary smile on her face. She slowly withdrew her hand from her shorts, her fingers soaked in her own juices. Now that she had _that_ out of the way, maybe she could actually get some reading done…

Lydia finally opened her eyes…and then felt them widen as she found another pair of eyes, these ones blood red and deeper than death itself, staring back at her.

The girl did not know how long the man had been standing there, watching her – if indeed it was a man. Swathed in an ancient cloak of black, the figure hid even its hands and arms, revealing only its perfectly bald head. Its skin was pale, almost impossibly so, as though it was drained of blood and hadn’t seen the light of the sun in years or even centuries and it was completely hairless, with the pointed ears of a bat and a truly predatory look in its blood red eyes.

Lydia didn’t need to ask or stay to know what it was; she knew damn well the moment she saw it, and likewise knew there was only one proper response.

Run.

Leaving the book and her cell phone behind, Lydia leapt to her feet and dashed towards the front doors in hopes of escape. She was still a bit of a mess, still breathing a little hard and recovering from her orgasm, but she didn’t let that stop her, booted feet pounding rapidly in the darkness as she ran for her life. The girl made one mistake, and one mistake only, but it was enough to doom her: at the very last second, just before she pulled the doors open and escaped into the night, she looked back.

It was all the opening the vampire needed.

The moment Lydia saw those inhuman red eyes again, she felt all the fear and adrenaline she was experiencing vanish without a trace. Her muscles relaxed, her arm dropped to her sides, and her expression softened. Suddenly, for whatever reason, she no longer wanted to leave…she wanted to _stay_. She wanted to stay forever.

“ _Come, child_ ,” the vampire spoke, its voice little more than a whisper but somehow crystal clear in Lydia’s mind. Closing the door behind her, she approached the creature of the night calmly and obediently, its red eyes keeping her calm and docile. Any trace of her previous horror and revulsion had been washed away, leaving only a sense of comfort, quiet…and arousal.

Lydia stopped in front of the vampire and looked up into its blood red eyes as it drew back the cape it had wrapped around itself, revealing its black robes. It lifted a pale and freezing cold hand, one with fingers that ended in pointed claws, and used it to stroke the girl’s soft cheek, causing her to both shiver from the cold as well as from the intimacy of the touch. The creature smiled and, for a moment, Lydia was afraid it was going to open its mouth and sink its fangs into her neck, claiming her life.

“ _Fear not, child_ ,” the vampire told her, as though it could read her mind. It ran its clawed hand through the girl’s black and purple hair, its red eyes studying her with great interest. “ _You are a beautiful thing. And I do so love beautiful things. Tell me, child…whom do you serve?_ ”

“I serve you, master,” Lydia found herself replying, speaking before she even had a chance to consider the question. Her mind was a fog, blank except for those blood red eyes and the voice of her master in her head.

“ _You wish to please your master, yes_?”

“Yes, master,” Lydia said softly and almost emotionlessly, a shiver of excitement running down her spine as she did so. “I exist to please my master.”

The vampire smiled. “ _Then, please, child…demonstrate_.”

Lydia felt as though she was a spectator in her own body as she slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of the vampire and began reaching into her master’s robes. She could feel the carpet on her knees, feel the ancient fabric of the being’s clothing, even feel the cold and clammy flesh of its centuries-old cock as she finally found it, but it all seemed as though it were a world away, as though she was watching someone else do it. Even under the vampire’s spell, however, the girl’s dark eyes widened as she pulled its cock out from within its robes and looked upon it, already so large and powerful and yet not fully erect. Her mouth watered as she gazed at the shaft that had no doubt claimed so many, as pale and white as the rest of the vampire’s flesh, but throbbing in her hands and sending another shiver of excitement running down her spine.

A moment later, she was wrapping her black lips around the vampire’s cock and closing her eyes as she took it deeper and deeper into her mouth. The head itself was fat and swollen, already leaking what Lydia assumed to be precum, and she had to stretch her jaw jut to accommodate it. She stroked the pale meat with one hand, up and down, up and down, up and down, until the vampire was fully erect, and then challenged herself to take even more of it into her mouth.

Giving her jaw a brief respite, Lydia proceeded to lick the length of the vampire’s cock up and down and again and again, coating it in her saliva and ensuring she tasted every inch of its undead shaft. She licked and kissed and sucked and fondled, making sweet love to her master’s cock with her hands and mouth until once again opening wide to accept her master’s gift.

The vampire made neither noise nor movement as the teenage girl began sucking its undead dick, though it watched intently and with great interest. Lydia was enthusiastic, of that there was no doubt, as evidenced by how much she fought to stuff as much of her master in her mouth as she could. She had made great progress; it wasn’t long before she was passionately bobbing her head back and forth, back and forth, taking more and more of his shaft with every bob.

“Mmm! Mm! Mmmm!!” Lydia moaned along the vampire’s cock as she sucked it with everything she had, licking up and down her master’s length as she tried to bring greater and greater pleasure. The vampire was so big that she could already feel the head of its cock pressing against the back of her throat, but there was still more to go, and she was determined to receive it, all of it, even if it killed her. “Mmmmm…”

The creature of the night allowed itself a little smile as it continued to watch its enthusiastic new servant moan and gag on its cock, slobbering everywhere and in a rather inelegant fashion. Nonetheless, it only showed how passionate the girl was in pleasing her master, and the vampire even tried to help after a while by thrusting forward ever so slightly, burying more and more of its cock in Lydia’s mouth even as she struggled to accept it.

There were tears in Lydia’s eyes as she continued to bob back and forth, sucking and licking with everything she had. Even at her best, she could only fit about two-thirds of her master’s length inside of her mouth, and she felt greatly disappointed by that notion, even as the head of the undead cock pressed painfully against the back of her throat. She almost wanted to cry, she was so upset; how could she possibly please her master when she could please _all_ of him?

“ _Look at me, child_ ,” the vampire suddenly said, once again as though reading her thoughts. The girl did so, looking up at her master with wide eyes even as she felt most of his meat stuffed in her mouth. The being’s eyes gleamed red in the darkness as it spoke again, using its supernatural power to override her own physical instincts with its own mental commands. “ _Now, then…take the rest_.”

And, suddenly, as though a barrier (or a gag reflex) had been lifted, Lydia felt she was able to accomplish what she had been fighting to do for so long. Without pulling out or even taking a breath, Lydia pushed her mouth farther and farther along her master’s cock, taking more and more of it inside of her. Eventually Lydia took so much dick that she felt it begin to bend and push down her throat, the vampire’s swollen head sliding deeper and deeper into her esophagus. Even as her body screamed at her to stop, Lydia kept going, determined to make her master proud, until she was quite literally choking on the vampire’s cock.

After a great deal of effort and struggle, Lydia finally felt her master’s wrinkled balls against her chin and her nose pressing into his flesh as she succeeded in taking the entirety of his length into her mouth. So long was the vampire’s cock that it slid past her mouth and down her throat, filling every inch of space the young woman. It was literally buried in Lydia’s esophagus, throbbing against the muscles of her throat with the fat head aimed right down her stomach.

“Mgghhh…!” Lydia gagged, tears in her eyes as she looked up at her master, as though begging for his praise and adoration. Even breathing through her nose, she was having trouble getting enough oxygen, especially with the preternaturally large cock stuffed down her throat. She wasn’t just deepthroating the vampire anymore; she was taking it even further still. “Gggghh. Guugghhh….!”

The only sign of praise that Lydia received in exchange for her devotion to her master was the sensation of the vampire grabbing her by the back of her head and then holding her there, with the entirety of its cock shoved in her mouth and down her throat, as it finally began to cum.

Even under whatever mental glamour the vampire placed upon her, Lydia’s tearful eyes still widened unnaturally wide as she felt the throbbing cock in her throat shudder and then fire rope after rope of fiery hot cum straight down into her stomach. The girl couldn’t pull out, but neither could she properly swallow, not with the vampire’s dick so far down her throat, and so she could do nothing else but literally drink her master’s creamy fluids, shuddering as she felt each load slide right down into her stomach.

“GUH!!” Lydia finally gasped loudly once her master had finished pumping cum down into her stomach and allowed the girl to pull away, causing her to shudder and writhe as she felt inch after inch of the long, slimy cock withdraw from her like slithering of a snake. Her lipstick and eyeliner were smudged and running, stained by tears and drool and rough treatment. “Huh! Huh! Huh! Oh, god…oh, god…”

The vampire merely smiled its small, cruel smile as it looked down upon the teenager, watching as she coughed and hacked and grabbed at her throat, as though she could somehow still feel the creature’s cock lodged down all the way into her stomach. She took breath after breath after breath, tasting fresh air for the first time in what felt like far too long, a simple pleasure the vampire had not experienced in many centuries.

“ _You did well, child_ ,” the vampire spoke, putting away its softening cock as it placed a clawed hand upon the girl’s shoulder. She looked up at it, then, tears still in her eyes and hands around her throat, and, as soon as she did, she felt any sense of rebellion or struggle once again fade away. All it took was a single glance into those blood red eyes, and she belonged to him entirely once again, body, mind, and soul. “ _Your master demands still more of you. Will you allow your master this_?”

“Yes, master,” Lydia answered softly, her voice still a little hoarse from the brutal deepthroating she had endured, but her mind once again foggy and easily manipulated.

“ _You will allow your master to lay claim to your body_?” the vampire asked, its voice smooth and silky as honey, fangs dripping with snake oil. “ _You will surrender your flesh to your master_?”

“Yes, master,” Lydia repeated. The pain in her throat was already fading away, being replaced once again by a deep and powerful need to please her master. “All that I am is yours.”

The vampire smiled. “ _Then I shall drink my fill_.”

Things became increasingly foggy for Lydia after that, and she experienced most of the ensuing events in what felt like a long and dreamlike blur. There was movement, she remembered that much, movement as she stood back up and then followed her master deeper into the mansion, not upstairs…but downstairs. Stone stairs gave way to the stone floor of the basement, little more than a dungeon and blacker than the deepest night.

All it took was a wave of her master’s hand, and then candles scattered all about the basement magically lit themselves, casting illumination upon the underground chamber. There were crates of valuables, a wardrobe, a collection of various mementos from past victims, but the most dominating sight of them all was that of the mighty coffin sitting open upon the stone floor in the center of the room. Ornately made from fine black wood and with its interior lined in soft velvet, it was more akin to a bed with a lid than it was to the final resting place for a corpse.

Lydia saw all this, again, as though looking through the eyes of another, her mind and body so separated at the time it was though she was walking through a dream. Her feet moved without bidding, her eyes saw what her mind did not or could not comprehend, and all she felt was the vampire’s hands upon her.

Her clothes were removed, one by one, first her hoodie, then her top and shorts, then finally her underwear. She was left in nothing but her knee-high black boots, the rest of her adolescent form nude and exposed to the chilly underground air of the basement.

Her master touched her, the vampire’s clawed hands running up and down her nude form and taking great pleasure in doing so. The girl gasped and moaned and whimpered as she felt her master caress her soft flesh, pump her supple breasts, squeeze her shapely buttocks, and, especially, finger her already slick cunt, still soaking wet from earlier.

She felt her master kiss her deeply, not just on her mouth, but everywhere, the vampire’s tongue lapping at her sex, hardening her nipples, and even coating her neck in saliva. She whimpered and swooned as she felt her master’s teeth nibble along her neck and breasts, not biting, never biting, only teasing her and leaving her wanting more.

She was in her master’s coffin, then, the velvet lining rubbing against her soft flesh as she felt the vampire’s hands and mouth upon her, making her writhe an squirm in uncontrollable pleasure. She felt her master’s flesh, cold and clammy and pale, more and more of it, and she couldn’t remember how or when the vampire had undressed…

Everything passed by as though it were little more than a dream, a fantasy, a mere figment of Lydia’s imagination. She did not know for how long lucidity eluded her, only that it did, and that she wasn’t able to solidly remember any of the experience until she once again felt her master’s monstrously long cock, this time at the entrance to her sex.

The vampire was lying in its coffin now, with Lydia straddling its waist with one leg on either side of it and her bare pussy only centimeters away from being impaled upon her master’s throbbing cock. The rest of the vampire’s body was as pale and hairless as its head and hands, little more than a corpse with blood red eyes and sharpened fangs, but also with cruel intent and a fat cock waiting to be serviced.

“ _You wish to please your master_?” the vampire asked, as though sensing the girl wavering in her commitment.

“Yes, master,” Lydia answered, already feeling the creature’s love and adoration warm her heart. “I surrender my flesh to you, master…”

The vampire smiled. “ _Then proceed, child. Become one with your master_.”

Lydia felt no more hesitation after that as she took hold of her master’s long, thick cock, pressed it against the lips of her cunt, and then pushed herself down onto the shaft with a fiery and, frankly, unbelievable determination. She had been a virgin before this night, yet felt no pain or resistance as she felt inch after inch of her master’s cock being buried deeper and deeper inside of herself, stretching her adolescent pussy impossibly wide. Every movement downwards forced more of the vampire’s dick into her body and dug deeper and deeper towards her womb.

By the time Lydia had finally buried her master balls-deep in her cunt, she could practically feel it in her throat again, so long and so large that it seemed to fill her completely. This cock, which had almost broken her jaw and stuffed itself down and into her throat, was now fully buried inside her, and she shuddered in both pain and pleasure as she felt it slamming against her cervix. Lydia felt full in a way she never had and never would again.

Alas, it was not her moment to enjoy; all she did, she did for her master, and so she had little time to savor the sensation of the vampire being buried to the hilt inside of her before she was lifting herself back up and then pushing herself back down, stroking her master’s cock with the warm and tight folds of her pussy.

“ _That’s it, child_ ,” the vampire said as it watched Lydia begin to ride it properly, lifting herself up until the majority of her master’s cock was no longer within her, and then slamming herself back down until he was entirely buried in her. Her cunt was little more than another mouth to her master, another hole, its purpose to please and worship her master’s cock. “ _Take your master – all of your master. Your flesh belongs to me…_ ”

And so Lydia did as she was asked and surrendered herself entirely to the vampire, bouncing up and down on her master’s lap. Her breathing came fast and hard the faster and harder she rode, her hips bucking as she fought to squeeze the vampire’s cock tighter and tighter every time it was thrust up into her. She gripped the sides of the coffin and used those to better lift herself and anchor her movements, riding the vampire harder and harder, pushing past her own pain and pleasure to focus entirely on her master.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Uhnn!” Lydia moaned and groaned as she felt her formerly virgin cunt tighten around the fat vampire cock pounding up and into her. Her black and purple hair billowed all about her as she worked her hips, and her breasts likewise began to bounce up and down in time with her movements. “Oh, oh, oh, master!”

Meanwhile, the vampire took what pleasure it could from the bewitched young woman, milking her tight, young body for all it was worth. It had been years, even decades, since last it claimed a virgin, and the experience was even more exhilarating and refreshing than it could remember. After being forced to scavenge on animals and infants and the infirm night and night, drawing blood where it could and when it could, the vampire at last felt revitalized again…perhaps, even, a little bit _alive_.

The creature slowly and carefully began moving its clawed hands up from their place on the girl’s bucking hips to her bouncing breasts, taking hold of them and relishing the feel of such young and soft flesh against its own rough, bloodless palms. The vampire felt her nipples harden against its hands as she rode him like a woman possessed, thrusting her chest towards her master as though begging for more.

“ _What do you feel, child_?” the vampire asked, tightening its grip on the girl’s breasts and thrusting upwards into her cunt with almost bruising intensity.

“I feel my master,” Lydia responded, her eyes closed and her mouth open as she rode the vampire with everything she had in her, hips bucking, breasts bouncing, her entire body shuddering with pain and pleasure. “I feel my master inside of me. I feel his darkness. I feel his power. I want…more.”

“ _What do you want, child_?” the vampire asked, already knowing the answer, but always eliciting a perverse thrill from hearing it said aloud by its victims.

“I want my master’s seed!” Lydia answered, almost crying it out as she felt wave after wave of pleasure crash over her. Her master’s cock was practically slamming into her cervix now, stroking and stretching her insides and sending her womb aflame. “Oh, master! Give me your seed! Fill me with your power!”

With that, the vampire lowered its clawed hands away from the girl’s breasts and instead took hold of her firm buttocks, causing Lydia to gasp as she felt her master squeeze her rear. It sat up then, pushing itself up from the floor of its coffin but keeping Lydia where she was as she rode up and down, up and down, up and down, bouncing in the vampire’s lap and riding its cock as though it was the last thing she would ever do. It gripped her ass hard as it began thrusting up into her wildly, its blood red eyes gazing into her own as she stared back with mounting pleasure and a deep devotion to her dark lord.

“ _I give you my seed, child,_ ” the vampire spoke, its red eyes gleaming in the relative darkness of the manor’s basement as it proceeded to pound the teenager’s pretty brains out. “ _In return, you shall serve me…forever_.”

“Uhn, uhn, uhn! Oh! Oh, master!” Lydia cried and moaned, tears of joy falling from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her master’s neck and then continued to ride the vampire as roughly and as passionately as she could. With her breasts pressed against the vampire’s clamming chest, its clawed hands on her ass, and its cock buried in her adolescent cunt, Lydia felt complete in a way she never had before. “Oh, master, oh, master, oh, master, ohhhhh…!”

Lydia’s cries of love were cut off as she finally felt her master explode inside her, her entire body shuddering in pleasure as the vampire sprayed its hot juices inside of her. She whimpered and wriggled her hips as she felt her master fill her to the brim, each blast coating the inside of her pussy and flooding her womb with what she believed to be love and devotion. It was akin to a religious experience for the teenager, her sex-addled body and foggy mind too far gone for her to think of it as anything else.

The teenager remained there for moments afterward, grinding her hips down into her master’s lap as she felt the vampire’s warm juices swimming inside of her. She felt the creature’s claws on her ass, its chest against hers, its cock still fully buried deep inside her most intimate of orifices. She had sought a vampire this night, and she had received one.

“ _From this day forward, child, you belong to me_ ,” her master eventually spoke, its cold voice sending a shiver running down Lydia’s spine. She could feel the vampire tightening its hold on her as it moved closer and closer to her neck, its mouth opening to reveal a pair of sharpened fangs that gleamed in the darkness of the basement. “ _Mind, body…and soul_!”

There was a sudden, stabbing pain in her neck…

…and then Lydia woke up with a start, eyes wide and breath catching.

The teenager was still in the foyer of the abandoned manor, surrounded by dust and cobwebs and certainly no vampires. She was fully dressed, just as she had been when she entered the mansion in the first place, and she certainly felt no pain in her throat or between her legs. Her copy of _Dracula_ laid on the carpeted ground beside her, along with her phone, the battery of which was getting dangerously low as she had left it on its flashlight setting in order to read.

“Damn it,” Lydia cursed as she sat up, quickly turning off her phone before it died on her completely. She frowned as images of her dream continued to bounce around in her head; her deepthroating a vampire, taking off her clothes, lying down in a coffin, even riding the vampire's bloodthirsty cock until it came inside her. “Maybe I should give the vampire stuff a break…”

It _had_ all been a dream, of course, that much was obvious. It wasn’t like there was really a vampire living in the basement of the abandoned building, and definitely not one that seduced and slept with teenage girls. It had simply been a dream brought on by her book; a pleasurable dream in many ways, if somewhat disturbing, but a dream nonetheless.

With that, Lydia took her phone and book and made her way out of the manor. It was late, and her parents were no doubt worried, if they had even bothered to notice she was missing, of course. Taking one last look back into the darkness, Lydia frowned a little and then closed the oaken doors behind her. Maybe she would return and investigate one day, if she was feeling up to it. And, if not…what did it matter? It wasn’t like anything had happened, anyway.

She didn’t notice the fresh bite marks on her neck as she left, and by the time she did…it would be far too late.


End file.
